Rex
Biography Rex was born 3162 at Diomikato. He was part of a family of soldiers, who got nobility by serving 25 years in the military. Since both of his parents wanted him too, Rex took it on himself to join the Imperial Fleet. Rex worked in the Imperial Fleet for House Aquila as a Mechpilot. After the slaughter of Operation Cinder 3280 at Gats, he started to see that the Empire is wrong. He talked with his leading Admiral at the time about this. They concluded that they have to redeem themselves and so Rex followed him away from the Empire and House Aquila. He saw it as a second chance and so he gave himself the name of a former synth coworker REX. He asked others to join him too, some of them followed him and the Admiral, giving them a crew for their ship. Others joined the UPC, but didn't see the Admiral and Rex as vicious enough like Caspian Reeve, who joined the PLF. As soon as the Admiral and Rex left with some of the smaller ships, they started to search for others, who wanted to change the Empire and the UPC was born. Rex died and was reborn at the Pilgrimage of Andophael. His new form is a former Triangulum member, while his old form is now called Pax. After his return to the UPC, Pax seemed to lost his mind and started to work against his former colleagues after multiple day of a "civil war" Pax was arrested. At the Lumina Assembly Hall Meeting he was trial and seemed to get back his consciousness, he was imprisoned for 3 years and should be exiled in the future. Council Rex was voted on the first ever council of the UPC. He left after his revalation at the Pilgrimage. Position Rex is a Social Democrat and a pacifist. His goal is to change the Empire to a better place. He is against the use of violence. He has the Philosophy that you cannot change the minds of the people without destroying the oppresive system they live in. Gats After a debacle with Rosa Jacoby at the Pilgrimage of Andophael and his realisation that he never will redeem his soul, he moved to Gats to look after the people there. He renamed himself Pax and tries to help the people on the planet allthough he is not sure, if there are still people there. He writes all of it down in his logbook. He has sworn to himself that he will stay with the UPC until his end, but he knows now that he is not fit to be an office guy. Factionless-Former LAO Rex is a straight believer that the UPC needs to be unified. He is for dispersing the subfaction and standing together under the banner of the UPC. He was part of the LA, who works to help the Unifiying of the Subfaction. He worked closely with Romanov Blini, who leads the LA at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members